insanity doll
by octavias curse
Summary: a doll that grants wishes for a certain poor boy who is taunted by bullies and pain but these wishes come at a terrible price


**Insanity doll**

As a boy called Tom returns from a hard day at school and goes to his bedroom in pain from his day, Tom who gets bullied every day at school and gets brutally battered by his monster parents and no one who has ever noticed has ever attempted to help this lad. As Tom sat on his bed in fear from his mother coming up the stairs as he knew he would get his daily beating if she did praying for his world of pain to be taken away. After an hour of being alone in his room he hears the knob of his door twist and turn with an ear busting screech on every turn, he darts under his bed in a blinding flash, as door opens slowly tom looks in fear to find that there was no one there, after a few seconds of panic he sees a floating doll in front of him staring into his soul but looked at him in a friendly way, mystified by this dolls presence he gets out from under his bed to face the doll, the doll spoke in a very demonic voice "hello do you want to play with me?" as tom got scared from this statement he backed away from the doll, in a state of shock the doll spoke again "don't be scared I am here to help u with all your problems I will rid you of everyone who has hurt you in exchange you be my friend forever", Tom now in a state of happiness by this news quickly agreed as he heard his mother coming up the stairs, as the doll illuminated with a green aura he garbed the boys arm and vanished from the room.

The two reappeared at tom's school, as Tom quickly noticed that the time was six hours before, as the bell went in the school everyone left the yard to head back to class, the doll spoke in a darker voice than before "this is the main place of your sorrow this place is the main home of evil for you and I am here to release you of your pain" as the doll pointed to different parts of the school a green ball of concentrated energy flew to different parts of the school blowing them up in a huge burst of flames, as many of the students ran out in flames screaming for their life and in pain Tom gleefully smiled as he saw all of his tormenters dyeing in front of him until his one and only friend also ran out covered in flames and ran towards him in tears, as he fell to his knees in pain his rotten burnt corpse lay in front of the lad and was seeming to look up to him as if he knew he was there, as Tom now in tears from the sight of what he just saw also fell to his knees and lay next to the corpse as he whispered "I am sorry I never meant for this", then the doll started to laugh in a very demonic way as he screeched "I have released you from your pain ready for round two?" Tom now looking to the doll in tears nodded to him as he thought nothing could get worse, as the doll flashed in his green aura again the vanished without a trace.

Now as they both appeared in front of Tom's home as the doll began to speaking in an even darker voice than before "this is your home the birth place of your pain and the home to the evil you call parents I am here to release you from this pain say good bye to your hell" as Tom looked to his home as he knew it would be the last time he would ever see it he said good bye to it and backed away, as the doll raised his claws and produced a huge green energy ball and launched it at the house watching it blow into a huge ball of fire as if a bomb had gone off in there, after the house became a huge pile of rubble the two went to explore what was left, as they saw three body's laying next to each other, Tom quickly realised that two of them was his parents the other was his sister twinkle that adored him but couldn't spend much time with him because of her work, again in a worse state of pain than before fell to the ground and screamed as he felt as if he lost everything, he had lost his one and only friend and his only sister, he lay there in pain as the world he once knew was gone he had nothing left.

As he stood to the doll in fear and rage at the dolls malice that was caused, the doll laughed in his face and talked to him as he whispered " I said I would release you from your pain but I never said I would leave everyone you loved unharmed now it is your turn to for fill your side of the deal!" as the doll illuminated with a blood red aura Tom realised quickly what the doll was going to do as he dashed as fast as he can away from the doll, the doll now in rage by this grew metal claws and blood started to drip from his eyes and a red jewel started to flash from his head he hovered after Tom, as he was drawing closer to him the boy screamed for help but as he was in a place where his home was just destroyed no one would hear him there was no escape from the inevitable fate that this boy was to face, the doll finally caught him as he dug his blood soaked claws into Tom's chest and held on to him as he bellowed "finally FRESH MEAT!" after saying this he immediately started to gorge and devour Tom's flesh as he dragged him down into the depths of hell.


End file.
